In the manufacture of many products, such as heat exchangers for example, there is a need for large quantities of tubes cut to very precise lengths with ends accurately perpendicular to the axis of the tube stock. Machines for cutting such tubes to length have been provided heretofore. From the standpoint of economy, it is a practical necessity that such machines be capable of cutting tubes while a continuous length of tube stock is moving in the direction of its length at relatively high speed, preferably as the tubing leaves the last forming stage of a tube mill. Thus, such machines invariably employ a slide of some type on which a cut-off device is mounted and means for moving the slide at the same speed as the tube during the severing operation. Heretofore, complicated and costly devices have been employed for synchronizing the speed of the tubing and the slide on which the cut-off device is mounted. Such synchronizing devices have been not only expensive, but also incapable of functioning accurately when the tube speed is high, for example, in excess of about 175 feet per minute.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,290, a tube cut-off unit is arranged at the downstream end of a tube mill and is powered by a drive unit mechanically driven by the main shaft of the mill that drives the tube forming rolls. The drive unit mechanically rotates a crank which, through a link, reciprocates a slide along the path of travel of the tube. A tube cut-off blade on the slide is cam actuated by motion of the slide along its base to move in a straight line laterally of the tube to sever the tube. The slide moves at a constant speed and at the same speed as the tube when the tube is severed.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 07/300,754, the cut-off machine comprises a plurality of cut-off assemblies that are reciprocated on a slide longitudinally of the moving length of tube formed by the mill, and are operated during such movement to sever plural predetermined lengths. The reciprocating and cutting movements are mechanically derived from an electric motor driven in synchronism with the speed of the tubing length. The apparatus includes mechanisms that permit the length of the severed tubes to be changed while the machine is operating. Each cut-off assembly includes a knife blade mounted on a chain for movement in an endless path in a plane perpendicular to the path of the tubing. A portion of the blade path is in a straight line transversely to the axis of movement of the moving length of tubing when the blade intersects the tubing path and severs the tube stock.
Although the cut-off machines disclosed in the noted patent and application, both by the inventor herein, have addressed and overcome problems theretofore extant in the art, and have enjoyed substantial success, improvements remain desirable. For example, the structure in the prior art patent and application for synchronizing motion of the knife blade to the tube stock is relatively complex, requiring attention of a trained technician to implement adjustment to accommodate differing stock lengths and/or wear on the moving parts. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a cut-off machine and method that may be implemented in a device having a reduced number of moving parts, that include facility for rapid electronic adjustment for differing part lengths and/or wear of moving parts, and that include facility for enhanced control of the overall severing operation.